The AnimationFun Movie Trailer/Transcript
Part 1 Trailer Narrator: Once upon a time, a little mouse walks on the city so bored when... comes from above, and Mickey Mouse looks up. Enter Evil Burnard, falling from the air and crashing into Mickey Mouse, rolling down and winding Mickey Mouse down on the ground with Evil Burnard on top. Mickey Mouse':' D'oogh. Evil Burnard: Whoo! '''Almost crashed into a 747! [And then, the moment one falls in love. A long pause occurs as Eeyore and Evil '''Burnard eye each other.] Mickey Mouse':' ... Are you from these woods? Evil Burnard:' Do I ''look like I'm from these woods, mi compadre? Today's events '''Narrator: Today's events... [Evil Burnard runs away, leaving Mickey Mouse to meet Donald, who is just walking in.] Donald Duck: Who was that? Mickey Mouse':' I don't know... but she makes me... really happy! [Lightens up for the first time in his life. Holy epicness, let's party!] Weren't supposed to happen. Narrator: ... weren't supposed to happen. (We now know what the announcer means by "weren't supposed to happen"... Eeyore is caught by Cartman, Kyle and Cartwoman wearing Safari Hats. Cartman slaps Mickey Mouse.) Mickey Mouse':' What's happening?! Cartman: We are the "South Park" charcaters who make sure things happen according to plan. Kyle: We want the Amiibo from WallMart. Cartoman: And-- getting Donkey's and Hoof's attention WE SAAAAAW!!! -- something that needed to be fixed. pause What? [Title card: The AnimationFun Movie] Narrator: The AnimationFun Movie. Mickey Mouse: I see. (Runs away) Cartman: You can't outrun your fate, Eeyore! (As he raises a hoof, Eeyore trips on something and falls into the river, seen by Hoof) Kyle: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO MEET HIM! Mickey Mouse: But I did. the background we see Tigger about to throw Winnie the Pooh in the river freeze in the moment. Cartwoman: (As he holds a comic labeled "Mickey Mouse In The Chocolate Island") You've seen her from outside of a book YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EVEN KNOW EXISTED! (Mixels is a TV show, not a comic, Lampwick!) Kyle: And we need you to stay aside Donkey for things to go on as planned! Mickey Mouse: But, (Close-up of his face.) I don't WANNA be sad anymore! (Caption: This spring...) Narrator: This spring... (Mickey Mouse runs away) Cartman: He's gettin' away! (Caption: things...) Narrator: things... Mickey Mouse: You gotta believe me, (Turns Evil Burnard's head so it faces Mickey Mouse) they're donkeys with hats who I'm guessing speak Spanish, Brazilian and Japanesse. Evil Burnard: I'm an mixel who shoots fire. Which part of that am I not gonna believe? (Caption: ...will not...) Narrator: '''...will not... (Evil '''Burnard shoots fire on the grass) Evil Burnard: '''Mickey, run! (Eeyore kicks Lampwick) (Caption: ...go according...) '''Narrator: ...go according... Cartman: If you truly love her, then walk away. (Caption: ...to plan.) Narrator: '''...to plan. (Eeyore and Evil '''Burnard run on the camera without having close-ups) Mickey Mouse': '''I don't care what you're putting my way... (Mickey Mouse and Evil '''Burnard' watches someone as Charlie Brown in disguise opens the door) (Mickey Mouse and Evil Burnard runs through the fallen part) Mickey Mouse: I'm not giving up. (Mickey Mouse and Evil Burnard jumps through the fallen part) [Title card again: The ''AnimationFun'' Movie] Narrator: The ''AnimationFun'' Movie Mickey Mouse: I choose you, Mixel! (Caption:Dreams do come true, but the creator lied to us!) Narrator: Dreams do come true, but the creator lied to us!) Niksput: Ha! You did not, I just say that! (The screen turns all black as the censored sound is hearing) Narrator 2: No, no, no, no, no! How many times have you heard that to end a trailer? Well, here's the title card for the trailer. (Appears a comic book with a logo saying: "The SpongeBob Movie 1½", then it open up) Narrator 2: Oh, no, not the comic book. How many have seen "opening the comic book" before? Close the book. We're not doing that. Because Spongebob doesn't appear on our own movie. So... (And Another Title Card: The AnimationFun Movie: Part 1) Narrator 2: The AnimationFun Movie: Part 1 (Caption: Coming this spring) Narrator 2: Coming this spring. Part 2 Trailer TBA Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Hannypony's transcripts Category:The animationfun movie